Cuatro Gryffindors
by affy bp
Summary: Al día siguiente después de una explosión en el aula de Transformaciones, una McGonagall que casi sufría un infarto, unos Remus y Peter temerosos y unos castigados James y Sirius, nacía la amistad de la que Black había hablado y nacia tambien, una leyenda


Disclaimer: Nada es mio, si lo fuera la historia seria algo como Harry Potter y su novia Andie.

Summary: Al día siguiente después de una pequeña explosión en el aula de Transformaciones, una McGonagall que casi sufría un infarto y unos Remus y Peter temerosos y unos castigados James y Sirius, nacía la amistad de la que Black había hablado la noche pasada..Pero sobre todo, nacía una leyenda.

Notas: Mis amados merodeadores!

* * *

**Cuatro Gryffindors.**

El chico de ojos grises dio una ojeada rápida a la mesa verde y plateada. Su prima Narcissa le sonrió confiada sentada justo alado de ese novio suyo Lucius. Ambos eran repulsivos y Sirius daría lo que fuera por no ser una serpiente al igual que ellos.

_-¡Sirius Black!_

Trago saliva cuando la profesora McGonagall lo llamo.

El sombrero seleccionador se poso en su cabeza y Sirius frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa chico? Un Black, supongo que la mayoría espera que vayas a Slytherin..

El moreno abrió los ojos asustado

-No sombrerito. Si crees que vas a poder mandarme con esas serpientes tan fácilmente estas muy equivocado-dijo el niño con voz firme y decidida

-¿Me estas amenazando muchachito?-quiso saber el Sombrero intrigado

-Si. Así que tu sabrás pedazo de tela si quieres acabar haciéndole compañía al Calamar Gigante en el fondo del lago..

-¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Sirius rio con ironía, no llevaba ni una hora en Hogwarts y ya le iba a causar a su madre el disgusto del año. Este debía ser su dia de suerte.

Remus estaba feliz estando allí. Por fin estaba en Hogwarts, era un sueño hecho realidad, era fantástico. Casi no escuchaba los gritos que indicaban a que casa se dirigían todos esos chicos de su misma edad. Un par de Huflepuff, otro par de Ravenclaws, bastantes Gryffindors y unos cuantos Slytherins..

Remus no tenia nada en contra de las otras casas. Al contrario, sabia que todas tenían su lado bueno y le daba igual en cual quedar, con estar en Hogwarts ya era mas que suficiente para el..

Se podría sentir en casa, tener amigos, estudiar, hacer travesuras y visitar esa enorme biblioteca. Estaba tan entusiasmado que despertó de su ensueño hasta el momento en el que escucho su nombre..

_-¡Remus Lupin!_

El licántropo de once años se sentó y espero con ansias hasta que el sombrero se hallo en su cabeza

-Una mente despierta, serias bueno en Ravenclaw, aunque también veo una lealtad Huflepuff. No, no, no, muchacho tu perteneces a..¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Remus Lupin sonrió de oreja a oreja, no esperaba pertenecer a la casa de los valientes y justos. Sentía que miles de maripositas volaban en su pecho por la emoción, se acerco a su mesa donde algunos le sonrieron y otros cuantos le dieron una palmadita en la espalda, un chico moreno de ojos grises fue quien mas le sonrió mientras Remus se sentaba a su lado y por primera vez, Lupin se sintió parte de algo..

Peter siempre fue el chico regordete que teme a la oscuridad y a los monstruos que hay debajo de su cama y sin embargo había algo que Peter temía mas que todo esto…

El rechazo. Si Pettigrew pudiera solo tener un amigo..ese seria mucho mayor logro que ser el mas inteligente, el mas leal, el valiente o el astuto.

Y aunque sabia que el no era nada de eso, le entusiasmaba la idea de que lo consideraran un valiente héroe. Uno de los que portan un espada y rescatan damiselas en aprietos, de los que el mundo aclama y admira..

El quería ser admirado.

Y para eso debía ser un héroe como decía siempre..

_-¡Peter Pettigrew! _

Y cuando el muchacho de cabello claro y mejillas sonrojadas se sentó esperando que el sombrero se posara en su cabeza este ya estaba analizándolo con calma..

-¿Gryffindor? ¿Es ahí a donde quieres ir de verdad chiquillo?-pregunto el Sombrero Seleccionador

Pettigrew asintió intimidado.

-¿Buscas encontrar verdaderos amigos, no? Bien. En ese caso…¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja si quería ser un héroe tendría que empezar siendo valiente, y estar en la casa de los leones lo animaba a serlo. Se reunió con sus compañeros de casa en la mesa sentándose frente a dos niños que le regalaron una sonrisa. De pronto comprendía que ser aceptado no era tan difícil después de todo.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel entre los muchachos que faltaban, todos muertos de nervios. James siempre había sido valiente, por algo el niño ansiaba estar en Gryffindor, así que no estaba tan nervioso como la mayoría el sonreía confiado.

Si no quedaba en Gryffindor quedar en Ravenclaw no sería tan malo. Aunque dudaba mucho quedar ahí, pensar no era su cualidad mas grande, el actuaba y luego su cerebro entendía lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Quedar en Huflepuff? No seria grave. Pero pues, no era lo suyo..

¿Pero quedar en Slytherin? ¡Eso si que no!

_-¡James Potter!_

James asintió escuchando su nombre y se aproximo al sombrero, este se poso en su cabeza y casi inmediatamente James dijo con seguridad.

-Se un buen sombrero y ponme en Gryffindor ¿Quieres?

Y así, sin preguntar mas u opinar algo, se escucho el estridente grito..

-¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Cuatro Gryffindors, cuatro amigos, un dormitorio. No tardo mucho en sacar lo peor de ellos.

-..Entonces creo que podemos poner un encantamiento y así cuando McGonagall toque la copa para nuestra clase de mañana esta explotara-decía entusiasmado James mientras Sirius sentado en su cama lo miraba con interés.

-¡Si!

-Oigan..-dijo tímidamente Peter desde el suelo donde se hallaba sentado-¿Cómo se van a meter en el aula para hechizar la copa?

-Buena pregunta Pete-admitió James pensativo

-Yo creo que podría distraer a la profesora para que entraran-dijo el muchacho regordete y tanto Black como Potter lo miraron encantados

-Pues yo creo que seria perfecto-asintió Sirius

-Y yo creo que están todos locos. Los castigaran…-intervino Remus de un momento al otro

-Y lo que yo creo es que tu eres muy aburrido Lupin-replico el de pelo negro revuelto.

-¡Vamos _Remie_!-exclamo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros del exasperado hombrecito lobo-Te mueres por ser parte de la broma..

El castaño suspiro rendido..

-Bien. Pues si van a hacerlo deberán saber que ese encantamiento no les ayudara, probablemente McGonagall toque la copa antes de la clase y eso no servirá de nada. En cambio si el encantamiento funcionara con las palabras clave del hechizo de transfiguración que nos enseñara mañana seria muchísimo mas productivo-dijo finalmente sin aliento.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y tu sabes hacer eso?-pregunto Peter anonadado

-Si, supongo que si…

-¡Bienvenido a la broma Remus!-grito James animado.

-Saben, creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad mis queridos compañeros-decia Sirius Black mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

Al día siguiente después de una pequeña explosión en el aula de Transformaciones, una McGonagall que casi sufría un infarto y las expresiones entre sorprendidas y admiradas de sus compañeros, en especial la de una pelirroja de ojos verdes que Potter encontró graciosa, y unos castigados James y Sirius, nacía la amistad de la que Black había hablado la noche pasada..

Pero sobre todo, nacía una leyenda.


End file.
